Robin's Gift
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: [On Hiatus]It's been a year since Robin and Amon disappeared from the Factory. Everything started to go back to normal...until a girl named Marlene 'bumps' into Karasuma. Who is she? Why does she look like Robin? What about Robin? Read on and find out.


Robin's Gift By: CyborAngel22 Author's Note: Yay! My first WHR ficcie! This is a post fic, takes place after the last episode. Don't know how this is gonna turn out, just read and review! Discliamer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin so don't sue me for it! I only own my OOC!  
  
Chapter 1: Rainy Days  
A boy with long white hair and gray blue eyes looked down at the witch hunters. The rain made his clothes cling to him. He huffed and walked to the roof door. Thunder and lightning came down, making the rain even worse. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. His hand left a wet trail as it slid down the wall. "Damn Solomon." he muttered "Damn them all!" He reached the bottom of the stairs and opened it, slowly. He was still a bit paranoid of the witch hunters that were after him. When he didn't see or hear anything, he went down a hall. The lights flickered on and off as he walked. Then, the lights just flickered off. He squinted his eyes, knowing what it was. Men in military suits wearing orbo surrounded him. The boy summoned his powers, but then shots rang out through the hallway.  
  
Thunder and lightning came down as a girl sat up in her bed. Her face was dripping with cold sweat as the window flew open. She looked around, taking in deep breaths. Her hands went over to the lamp and she turned it on. Then, she put on her glasses. The man's screams were still ringing in her ears. She walked over to the window, brown hair blowing in her eyes as the wind blew, covering her dark green eyes. She closed the window and sat down on her bed. "Just a dream...." she muttered She glanced over the clock: 5:45 AM. She sighed. She didn't expect to still be going to school. Japanese kids started jobs at 16 (I don't know if it's a true fact, I just know all the teens in the show are working), but she decided to go to art school to make her art more artistic. She flopped backwards on her bed, getting herself ready for another day at school.  
Doujima walked slowly into the Raven's Flat that following morning. It was yet another rainy day. She was going up to the next level, knowing well that she would get yelled at for being late again. When the elevator door opened, everybody was in a meeting. She sighed and gripped her bag. When she went into the conference room, only Sakaki and Michael were there. "You're late." said Micheal, not bothering to look from his monitor "Where's Karasuma?" she asked "Oddly enough, she's late too." "Weird, anyway, have you found news on that witch?" "Already been taken care of by STN." "STN? They told me that we had everything under control." "Obviously they don't trust us because we let Robin and Amon go." said Sakaki Doujima nudged Sakaki in the side. They knew that Micheal missed Robin terribly. It's been a year since she dissapeared from existence, but still he missed her. "Sorry about that." said Sakaki "It's ok." said Micheal "I can handle it." "Nice going stupid." whispered Doujima  
Karasuma was walking to Raven's Flat. She knew that she was late, but she's been having strange feeling lately. Like, something bad was going to happen. So, when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. Karasuma's folder and the girl's folders went scattering everywhere. "Sorry." said the girl "I'm in a rush." "That's ok." said Karasuma The two picked up the folders and the girl straightened up and dusted off her outfit. When Karasuma looked at her, she was in complete shock. "Robin?!" she squeaked "Who?" asked the girl Karasuma bliked and shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I was seeing things." she said "Oh, well, I gotta go." The girl ran off and Karasuma shook her head again. "I must be seeing things..." she muttered She continued down to Raven's Flat and went inside. The guard took a glance at her and then went back to reading the paper. She went into the elevator and went up. The doors opened and she walked inside. Chief Kosaka sighed and went back to work, muttering about getting some 'early birds'. She walked into the conference to see Doujima and Sakaki standing in the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked "I mentioned you-know-who again." answered Sakaki "Great...this morning just gets better and better." Micheal sighed and began typing again. He played his rock music really loud and fixed his glasses. The other members of the STN-J decided to leave him alone. It was about 11:30 when Karasuma walked up to him. "You wanna get some lunch?" she asked "I'm fine with just chips." he answered "Come on, you need some air." Micheal sighed and got up from his computer. He knew it was no use in arguing. Karasuma walked over to turn off her computer when she dropped her folders. She began to pick them up when she noticed that there was a folder with a different name on it. Then she thought back to that girl. "Miss Karasuma?" asked Micheal She picked up the folder and papers began falling out. She groaned and bent down to pick it up. Michael helped. When he picked up a piece of paper he almost fell over from shock. "What is it?" asked Karasuma There was a sketch of the back of Robin's head and Amon's face. "Th- that's..." started Micheal "I know." said Karasuma "But how.....that girl. The one I bumped into this morning!" "How could she have known about Robin and Amon?" "I don't know..."  
The girl looked around her folder. She was supposed to show new art for her art class, but she couldn't find it. Luckily, she had another one she drew. She pulled it out and presented it on her desk. The rain continued to fall and she sighed. The teacher continued on with the lesson, but she really wasn't listening. She sighed as she watched one of her classmates poke fun at her boyfriend. The teacher cleared his throat and she looked up. "Miss Johnson, what have I told you about staring off into space?" he asked The rest of the class laughed. "Don't?" she asked "Miss Johnson, I know that you have ADD, but that's no excuse for not paying attention. The rest of the class laughed again. "Sorry Mr. Nakamura." she said "I know you are. Just don't let it happen again." The girl sighed and looked out the window again. The school bell rang and she got her things. She was about to leave when a girl 'accidentally' pushed her books to the ground. The other students laughed as she picked up her folders. Mr. Nakamura watched as she picked up her folders. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do.  
A girl with sandy brown hair and red eyes opened the door to her apartment. It was raining terribly outside and parts of her school uniform got soaked. She was about to go in her room when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and two characters, a woman wearing blue suit and a guy with a brown long-sleeve shirt and baggy pants were standing there. "Marlene Johnson?" asked the woman "Oh, she's not back from school yet. I'm Naomi Matsumoto, her roomate. Is Marlene in some kind of trouble?" "Not at all." answered the woman "I'm Miho Karasuma and this is Michael Lee, we came to return something of hers and ask a few questions." "Well, come on in. She should be coming home soon." She closed the door behind the two and walked into the kitchen. It was small and there was even a mini-bar where people could sit at and watch her cook. Naomi put a teakettle on. "So if you guys aren't cops, how did you know that she lived here?" asked Naomi "We work for an organization that's like the police." answered Michael "STN-J?" "How did you-?" "Word around the city gets fast about you guys. A lot of teenagers are creeped out about the whole ordeal. Lots of people lost their families and some kids at school even wonder if their parents are next." The front door slammed open and shut. Marlene was soaked all over and her hair clung to her face. She immediately stormed into the kitchen and shoved an umbrella into Naomi's hands. "Thanks for giving me the bad umbrella." she said She walked out of the kitchen and into her room. Naomi dropped the umbrella and wiped her skirt of water. "That was Marlene." she said The teakettle started whistling and she turned it off. "She's a real riot when she's wet and pissed off." The teen emerged from her room, wearing a pair of shorts and a white tank top. A white towel was wrapped around her hair. She flopped herself on the couch across from Micheal and Karasuma. "Hey, you're that woman I bumped into this morning." she said Karasuma smiled and made a nervous laugh. "Yes, and we found your picture." he said "Really?! I've been looking for that folder all day!" Michael studied Marlene's features. She looked exactly like Robin, except she had short brown hair that was cut like a boy's, and she was definitely shorter than Robin. She had an attitude of a tomboy. "Marlene?" asked Naomi "Yes?" she asked "You want some tea?" "Nah, I have some soda in there." "Marlene?" asked Micheal "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" "Ask away." "Do you know of a girl named Robin Sena?" "Robin Sena....hmm....name sounds familiar..." "Have you met her before?" asked Karasuma "Well....this is gonna sound crazy...but I've only met her in my dreams." Michael looked at her awkwardly. "I know it sounds crazy...but I've seen her, the girl in my picture. Though, I've never seen her face. I keep hearing the name Robin. Maybe the girl that a I drew is the girl you're looking for." "Have you heard the name Robin anywhere else?" asked Michael "No, just my dreams. It's like, she's drawing me towards something." Naomi walked up and handed both Michael and Karasuma cups of tea. "Marlene gets weird predictions." she said "Sometimes she can even predict when other people are being attacked."  
The next day, it was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Marlene was on her way to the Raven's Flat. The afternoon seemed more like nighttime since it was so dark out. In one hand was her umbrella that she recently found. It was a black umbrella with a flashlight for a handle. In her other hand was a letter. She raced down the street as the wind blew harsly. She opened the gate to Raven's Flat and the guard immediately took notice of her. "Hey kid, any reason why you're here?" he asked "Yeah, I'm looking for Michael Lee?" she asked "Does he live here?" "Who are you?" "Marlene. Marlene Johnson. I met Michael yesterday." The guard just gave her a 'yeah right' look and dialed upstairs. Cheif Kosaka was busy drinking his tea when the phone ran. He looked at it awkwardly. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked "Mr. Kosaka, there's a woman named Marlene down here asking for Michael." "A woman named Marlene? Hold on a second." Kosaka stepped out of his office. The rest of the members of STN-J were crowded around Michael's computer, as they alwasy were. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Cheif Kosaka?" asked Sakaki "Micheal, do you know a girl named Marlene?" he asked "Sure, why?" "She's waiting for you downstairs." "Marlene?....I'll go see her." "Ok. But, the next time you have your girlfriend visit the workplace, first ask for my permission." "Girlfriend?" asked Doujima in a sly voice Cheif Kosaka walked away. "Marlene's not my girlfriend." said Michael "She's a girl I met." "Right..." Michael sighed and walked over to the elevator. Downstairs, the guard nodded and clicked the phone off. "So you're Michael's girlfriend?" he asked "Wha?" she asked "Me? Nah, I'm just an aquaitence of his." "I hope you do become his girlfriend." "Uh....why?" "Ever since his last girlfriend disappeared, he's been in some kind of depression." "You mean Robin Sena?" "You know her?" "Not really..." The elevator door opened and out came Michael. "Marlene?" he asked "Oh...hey." she said "Listen, I'm sorry about bugging you but, I think there's something here you should read." "A letter? Is it for me." "No, it's for me. But, I think it has some kind of connection to me and Robin." Michael looked back at the guard, who was eyeing them through his magazine. "Let's go to the courtyard." he said "Won't it be wet?" asked Marlene "I mean, it's storming like crazy out there." "No, it's sheltered." "Really? That makes it pretty depressing." Michael made a small laugh. Marlene smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "What's so damn funny?" she asked, laughing "You have a free spirit." he answered She playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm an artist." she said "What did you expect?" Michael laughed again and led her towards the courtyard. He sat down near the well and so did she. She looked around and saw nothing but stone. "This place really is depressing." She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out the letter. She handed it over Michael. He opened it. "What's so strange about this letter?" he asked "Read it for yourself." she answered He glanced over and noticed that the letter was written by a woman. It said: My dearest daughters,  
I hope you are both well. I don't know what they named you. I don't even know what they named your sister. By the time you both read this letter, I will be in better place. When your father and I were still well, I wanted to take the both of you to our 'special place'. We made a video of us. The two of you weren't born yet. If you were to see it....my beautiful daughters...both of you would've loved it as much as I did. Did you know where we were it was a sacred holy ground? You were to be my peace, and your sister was my hope. I have faith in the both of you. I wanted the both of you to be born in our 'special place'. Your father said I was too sick to be here, and there was not enough medical workers in the area to give birth to you and keep me well. When we left, I was sick and frail. I felt so disgusting. I didn't want the two of you to see me this way. I was so bitter and I started to feel regret of having children. Then, your father disappeared.....it's all my fault....I drove him away with my anger. I felt regret because I was so sick that I was going to die after having the two of you. It was hard coping with the fact that I was going to die and I would never raise you both myself. When you both get this letter, I have asked my father, Juliano, to give it to both of you when are ready to see it. I want him to raise you both well in kindness andlove. I beg of you to be kind to you grandfather. He may be stern, but he does love you both. I wanted you both to know one thing: I love the both of you and I never regretted having you.  
Your loving mother.  
  
Michael looked at her. Marlene was looking down at her feet. "So this means that its possible that you and Robin could be...." he started "Sisters?" asked Marlene "Yeah, it's a good possibility." "I wondered why Juliano never mentioned to Robin that she had a sister....or why Robin never mentioned you...." "Well, four years ago, I woke in a hospital from a two-year coma without any memory of my childhood." "This is....it's... "Crazy?! Right?!" Marlene was now on her feet and her hands in fists. She had an angered look and she was staring right into Michael's eyes. He could see the anger and fury in them, almost like Robin when she would use her powers. "Everybody thinks I should remember what happened to me and who I am! Let me tell you something! I was twelve when I woke up! I don't even remembered how I got this way! All the doctor told me that I was found at the bottom of a pool with blood spurting out of my head! The doctors think it's crazy that I don't remember! I hit my head in that goddamn pool! I can't remember!" Michael could see that she was on the verge of crying. He stood up and sighed. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders. She wasn't even looking at him, but at the floor. "I never said that you were crazy." he said "I was about to say it was impossible...that you could be sisters with Robin." Marlene sighed and leaned into his body. He was a bit stunned at her. "I didn't mean to accuse you." she said He just held her there. "People think I'm crazy." she said "All my life I had to deal with constant teasing and commentary. As far back as I can remember, I could see things that were happening. The nurses were frightened to even come near me. I could see their sons and daughters doing strange things. Then, when I started school, I would get constant headaces and weird stuff started happening." Michael leaned his head on her shoulder. He could smell the scent of Mango and Peaches. He could remember when he was a child, divorce made him sad and secluded. His parents paid no attention to him. When he was taken by the STN, they did nothing to stop them. After he was freed, they never wanted to speak to him again. "You're not crazy." he said "It's everybody's intolerance that makes them think you're crazy." Marlene laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell his scent of cinnamon. "Yeah, it's them, not me." she said She stepped back from his embrace, blushing and looking at the floor. "I'd better get back." she said "Naomi's probably worried about me." "Yeah..." said Michael, blushing "Can I keep the letter." "For what?" "Maybe I can dig up some dirt on this letter." " She ran off in the other direction and he picked up the letter. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked noone in particular "I really am nuts...."  
That night, Marlene sat in the stands with Naomi. There was a concert and Namoi's boyfriend, Suuichi, was the lead guitarist. Every time Marlene would go to a concert with Naomi, she always remembered to hold her ears when Naomi screamed. When she screamed, she screeched. She couldn't stand it. As the concert whent on, Marlene looked around. She got a strange feeling. She was about to say something to Naomi, but she could see that the girl was busy being a preppy teen. She got up and looked around for the strange feeling she got. Suddenly, the music stopped. Someone in the stands was making all the electronics go haywire. Marlene pushed Naomi to the floor as electricity flew everywhere. "What's going on?!" yelled Naomi "Like a really know!" answered Marlene Students were running everywhere, trying to leave the stands. Namoi jumped up and ran for the stairs. "Suuichi!" she yelled Her boyfriend was struck with electricity and collapsed on the ground. Marlene grabbed Naomi's arm. "Lemme go!" she yelled "Suuichi needs help!" "You'll both need help if we don't get out of here!" yelled Marlene A bolt of electricity came straight for the girls and they screamed. Out of nowhere a blue flame dissolved the electricity. The two looked around. "What just happened?" asked Naomi "I don't know and I don't want to know." answered Marlene "Let's just get outta here!" The two dodged the bolts of electricity. Marlene went straight for the gate, but Naomi went for her boyfriend. There were too many people panicking to see of Naomi was alright. All of a sudden shots rang out. That's when the crowd got really rough. Marlene felt herself being pushed through the crowd. Before she knew it, she was knocked to the ground and knocked unconscious.  
Doujima talked on the phone for the last five hours. She was talking with her superiors about the current witch attack. The other members of the STN-J were silent. Raven's Flat had become the grimmest place it ever was. Even when Robin was missing, it had more life than it was now. Cheif Kosaka didn't even bother to drink his tea that was getting cold. Even Michael couldn't focus on his computer. All they could rely on was Doujima. Sakkaki kicked his desk. "I can't believe it." he said "One accident and-" "Don't even talk about it." said Karasuma Doujima slammed down her cell phone and it broke. The others looked up at her. "They want us out of here in 24 hours." she said "Dammit!" yelled Sakkaki Lightning flashed and Michael sighed. He knew he had nowhere to go. Karasuma stared at her desk. Cheif Kosaka finally drank his cold tea. His assistant looked at him. "Where are we supposed to go now?" he asked "I'm going back to the force." he answered "I'm sure your old job will hire you back." "To think this all happened because-" "I know." Michael began packing all of his belongings. He couldn't take the computer with him because it belonged to STN. He took his laptop and the rest of his junk on the desk. It didn't take him long to gather his belongings, because the top of his desk had lots of wrappers and other junk food. A letter fell from the desk and he picked it up. It was the letter that Marlene had given him. In the second drawer was the information he saved. It wasn't much, but he had to do something to keep his mind off work.  
Marlene turned off the coffee pot. A pot of flowers blew off the windowsil and onto the floor. She sighed and shut the window. Then, she began cleaning the soil and the flowers. It was white daisies that Naomi got from Suuichi. She was about to throw the dirt out when there was a knock at the door. She sighed loudly and just swept the dirt into a pile. She opened the door and there stood Michael, cold and wet. She looked at him awkwardly. He had a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Something go wrong with the 'rents?" she asked "STN-J got disbanded." he answered "I have nowhere else to go." "What about the 'rents?" "They disowned me a while ago." "Ouch...ok, come on in." Michael coughed and came in. "I'll make herbal tea." she said He quickly took notice of the bandages around her head. She smirked at him. "Thanks to this, I don't have to go ot school." she said He shut the door behind him. "You think that's a good thing?" he asked "Yup." she answered "I don't have to sit there for 8 hours of nothing but Picasso. I'm a born artist but art doesn't revolve around old famous artists, but the expression of one's soul." "Where's Naomi?" "Hospitalized. She got electricuted on the way down to the stage. She was desperate to save Suuichi's life." "You didn't get electricuted?" "Nope, I got knocked unconcious by a crowd of teenagers wanting to save their own skin." Michael took off his shirt and Marlene felt her face going hot. She turned away from him and went into the kitchen. "Um...there's some of Suuichi's clothes in Naomi's bedroom. Both of you seem to be the same size. It's the bedroom on the left, third dresser drawer." He gave her an awkward look but said nothing. As he walked to Naomi's room, he noticed a photo of a younger Marlene hugged in the arms of a nurse. "Who's the nurse in the photo?" he asked "Oh that's Rachel." she answered "She was a nurse that worked at the hospital that I woke up at." Lightning flashed down and all the electricity turned off. The whole apartment was in the dark. "Dammit!" growled Marlene "This always happens in a lightning storm!" She walked around slowly and felt around the counter. She felt a lighter and clicked it on. Michael coughed a bit. Marlene looked in the cabinet and found a green candle. She lit it and smelled green apples. She slowly walked over to Michael. "Sorry about this." she said "I don't know why but the electricity goes out in the lightning storms." Michael coughed again. "We'd better get into something dry." she said She handed Michael the candle and they both walked into Naomi's room. She walked over to Naomi's dresser and began going through her things. Michael stood in the middle of the room. She picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. She held them in her arms and then exchanged what they were both holding. "I'll leave the candle here and stand outside." she said "You might get hurt." he said "I'll be right outside. I won't get hurt standing in one place." She placed the candle on the nightstand and walked outside. She closed the door behind her.  
Robin Sena felt strange walking around Tokyo. It has been one whole year since she's been around. Everything seemed the same, but something didn't feel right. Amon was by her side, keeping a watchful eye on her, and also as her protector. Instead of the way she tied up her hair, she let it down. She looked around for a bit. The rain was coming down hard and Amon was looking around for Harry's. When they found it, they went inside. When they walked to the bar, they found Karasuma drinking vodka and seemed to be in a depressed heap. Robin got a bad feeling as she approached her. She felt as if something bad happened. "Karasuma?" she asked The redhead slowly turned and had a shocked look on her face. "R-Robin?" she asked Harry said nothing but smiled. Inside, he knew that Robin and Amon weren't dead. "You're both alive...." said Karasuma "We escaped just in time." said Amon "Did everybody else make it out?" asked Robin "Everbody made it out...just with a few bruises here and there....I can't believe you're both still alive." "It's a miracle for us too." "Why did you both come back?" "I don't know...I just have a feeling...like something's unfinished."  
Michael and Marlene sat around on the couch in candlelight. They really didn't have much to say to each other. One really didn't know what to ask the other. They were kinda afraid to get into each other's business. Marlene liked Michael but didn't want to start a relationship with him because she knew he was still yearning for Robin. Michael was afraid because Marlene seemed like she had a very dark side to her at times. Marlene absent-mindedly placed her legs on top of Michael's lap. She was wearing her usual outfit when she was walking around the apartment. They were both listening to Brittany Spear's song 'Everytime'. Marlene didn't like Brittany Spears, but there was nothing else on the radio. Michael began absent-mindedly stroking her legs. Marlene wasn't even noticing. It was getting so warm tha she began dozing off. Then, the song went off and 'Underneath it all' by No Doubt came on. That woke up Marlene and she looked around and sighed. "I wish this storm would hurry up and end." she said She laid back down. It wasn't until she did that she noticed that Michael was stroking her legs. It was gentle, loving strokes, but it still felt strange. 'Robin must've left a mark on him.' she thought The news came on and said the storm would last another hour and the both of them sighed. "That damn weatherman could never get it right." she said "Yeah." said Michael "I don't even know why I even look at the weather in the morning." "Well, since STN-J has been disbanded, maybe we can go and find Robin." Michael stopped stroking her leg. "I mean, I can see it in your eyes when we talk about her. You really did love her." "Marlene...." "I won't keep talking about it if it really hurts you." "It's not that....it just feels like I'm with her right now." "That's very reassuring...." "I mean, you could be her twin, your face, your voice....it's just a few things different." "Michael...I'm not-" "I know, I'm just saying-" "Yeah, I hear ya." The rain stopped and they looked outside. "About damn time, now I can go grocery shopping." said Marlene She got up and streched. Michael blushed as she did. There was a knock at the door and Marlene let out an exasperated sigh. "Dammit, this isn't the holiday inn..." she said She shook off the strange feeling she got and opened the door. "Oh, hey Karasuma." she said She wasn't even looking until her strang feeling got stronger. She turned around and recieved the biggest shock of her life. Before her 12stood Robin, who looked just like her. "You look just like me." they said in unison Marlene blinked and shook her head. "I guess Michael wasn't kidding about the twin thing...."  
  
CyborgAngel22: So whad'ya think? Needs more work? Tell me when you review. 


End file.
